


碎片与断章——关于他们本该拥有的一切

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: I wish you all the happiness this stupid world can muster. —— Black Mirror





	碎片与断章——关于他们本该拥有的一切

 

  * 春天莱姆斯在花园里种下南瓜，没用生长咒都莫名长得很大。这样西里斯就可以在生日前夕自己雕刻一个笑容诡谲的南瓜灯。

  * 西里斯早上上班之前充满热情地亲吻莱姆斯的额头，莱姆斯脑子里正想着报纸上最后一页的字谜，接受啵唧一吻的时候还心无旁骛地用手指指挥茶杯里的滤茶器上下浮动。

  * 滤茶器是一只尼斯湖水怪，来自有一年西里斯送的圣诞礼物。

  * 如果你非要知道，西里斯在光轮扫帚公司工作，负责技术研发。

  * 西里斯被家族除名，原本许多公司和机构忌惮布莱克家族的权势，不敢雇他，尽管他的魅力和天赋都让人心动不已。幸好他的父母死得早，遗嘱里写明死后遗产全归雷古勒斯。

  * 圣诞节的早上西里斯施法让槲寄生一直漂浮在莱姆斯头顶。他不需要理由亲吻莱姆斯；但他热衷于让莱姆斯问他：“你多大了啊？”

  * 晚上莱姆斯裹紧大衣和羊毛围巾，带着家养大黑狗去远处的教堂。跨过山坡，跋涉原野。空气清脆而冷冽，雪上留下一人一狗的脚印。

  * 他们出发的时候暮色苍茫，返回的时候星月争辉，口袋里装满了圣诞树上摘下的姜饼人。

  * 如果牧师知道这条狗最喜欢屠杀姜饼人，一口一个脑袋的话，是不是就不会给他那么多了。

  * 教堂里唱诗班的孩子让西里斯想起雷古勒斯。那个在台下疯狂给哥哥敷衍了事的合唱鼓掌的小男孩，一头黑发像乌鸦柔软的颈羽。最高贵纯粹的布莱克家当然该死地虔诚，至少他们是这么表现的。可他再也没有过弟弟的消息。




 

  * 如果你问西里斯，他会说21世纪最伟大的发明当然是狼毒药剂。

  * 他自是爱死了月夜下的奔跑，西里斯喧闹，暴躁，难以取悦，只有打破规则能给他带来短暂的快感。而变身为捕食者，跟在莱姆斯身后，他能闻到脚下泥土的清香，听到血液冲撞着耳膜，感到一种说不清道不明的对某种猎物的渴望。

  * 或者，仅仅是，渴望。

  * 但是后来，他懂得尊重别人想法之后，终于意识到，莱姆斯内心深处有多憎恶那种失去控制的感觉。他那个理智得令人发疯的好朋友痛恨不记得，痛恨不确定，痛恨无能为力。

  * 唯一的问题在于，狼毒药剂的关键药材，狼毒乌头，不仅贵得要命，而且，它的气味对狼人来说几乎是致命的。

  * 这意味着狼人无法自己熬制这副能够显著提高生命质量的药剂。

  * 西里斯无法想象那些没有人陪伴，或是没那么有钱的狼人该怎么办，但他绝不允许自己的月亮脸，这个世界上最有资格得到一点点安慰的人，连这点微小的希望都享受不到。

  * 熬制狼毒药剂费时费力，西里斯从来不是个有耐心的人，但幸而他天赋够好，闭着眼睛都能NEWTs拿O的人，只要他想，哪儿有什么能难得住他的呢。

  * 他每个月定期去翻倒巷购买药材。在卫生间里架起一口坩埚，安安静静地熬魔药。收音机里传来古怪姐妹的音乐，他却想到莱姆斯从来没在他面前唱过歌。




 

  * 傻狗是在毕业之后才开始和莱姆斯约会的。他们太了解对方以至于不需要任何过渡就直接进入了热恋期。

  * 什么？你问有没有尴尬的时段？对莱姆斯来说恐怕一直都很尴尬…

  * …因为西里斯从来不知道上学的时候莱姆斯就喜欢他了。

  * 那个迟钝的笨蛋，居然还擅自猜测莱姆斯喜欢莉莉！莱姆斯不要面子的吗？

  * 西里斯生性不羁，年轻的时候扬言希望“孤独终老”，但是叮嘱叉子要生好多好多小鹿崽给他玩。

  * 直到，詹莉的婚礼。




 

  * 众所周知，詹莉很早就结婚了。真的不是奉子成婚， **拜托** ！

  * 没有任何悬念地，西里斯是伴郎，这家伙窝在家里精心准备了三天演讲稿，360度寻找最辛辣的切入点侮辱他灵魂的另一半。

  * 但在婚礼上他却说“詹姆是我能得到的最好兄弟。”

  * 莉莉在婚礼上笑得开心极了，打定主意以后要多灌醉掠夺者，这里面肯定有更多值得挖掘的黑料。

  * 因为莉莉父母的缘故，詹姆坚持要办一场麻瓜婚礼。他希望莉莉能够在最舒适、最自在的状态下嫁给他。

  * 那是西里斯第一次看莱姆斯穿西装。麻瓜的衣服剪裁很适合他，西里斯暗地里想，他太瘦了，巫师宽大的长袍只会让他显得落魄。

  * 不幸的是，婚礼上的许多阿姨也是这么想的。就在西里斯眼皮底下都至少有五个想把莱姆斯介绍给自己的女儿！

  * 哇，幸好她们没看见莱姆斯穿着针织毛衣喝茶的样子。那才叫居家呢！西里斯恨恨地磨牙。

  * 他并非当时就意识到了自己的这种占有欲。不，那不叫占有欲。对好朋友的关心，能叫占有欲吗？

  * 三周之后，他到波特家蹭饭，在晚餐桌上听莉莉闲聊，说莱姆斯“差点”就答应了她的相亲安排。

  * 莱姆斯顾忌自己“毛茸茸的小秘密”，自然是没有结婚的打算。只是为了不辜负莉莉的一片苦心，才没有一口回绝。

  * 西里斯心里警铃大作，仿佛什么东西失而复得，虚惊一场。

  * 那是他第一次意识到，他们四个并不是一定会一起走到最后。大家有缘在一起当然很好，但是感情这种东西，不维系就淡了。莉莉更像是“加入”了掠夺者，而不是“抢走”了詹姆。所以詹姆的恋爱和婚礼并没能让西里斯警惕。

  * 毕竟，詹姆永远是那个詹姆。

  * 但是莱姆斯，莱姆斯不一样。他会喜欢怎样的姑娘？西里斯好奇。要聪明吧，不然沟通起来太费劲了。要勇敢有主见，月亮脸老好人，需要一个在他优柔寡断的时候拿主意的人。还要爱他，爱他就像爱生命。

  * 巫师界对狼人污名化太严重了，麻瓜女孩会不会好点？唔，可是，他依稀记得麻瓜研究课上，有关狼人的传说故事也没有一个善终，不是被银器灼伤至死，就是和吸血鬼搏斗把彼此撕成碎片。

  * 那一刻，他惊讶地发现，他们中最好的月亮脸，模范好学生，掠夺者的良心，竟然会前途暗淡，无人问津。

  * 扼腕叹息的同时，他竟然有一丝丝的庆幸。

  * 他连忙质问自己，怎么敢感到庆幸。一定是布莱克家的残忍血统作祟，才会有这种卑劣的情绪出现。

  * 他不敢深究，自己为什么会“庆幸”。

  * 詹莉的蜜月之旅去了冰岛，他们拍了狗拉雪橇的照片给大脚板看，希望他能“老狗会新招”。

  * 他们结婚一年之后，哈利就出生了。所有人都说，他的外貌像极了詹姆，只有那双绿眼睛是莉莉的。





End file.
